Meet Me On the Battlefield
by 39addict101
Summary: And as she pulls the gun out of her pocket, and points it at her head, she can only think of him.


_**Prologue:**_

The world had changed, and too quickly. Young lovers Ian Kabra and Sinead Starling had been drafted into the Cahill war which had taken over the planet. There was no such thing as an innocent bystander. Everyone, young and old, free and slave, black and white, male and female, and been pulled into the war.

An old enemy had resurfaced, and the Cahills must fight.

But this time, it was world vs. world. Everyone was involved.

And the stakes were high. Much too high.

The Cahills had won, and now dominated the earth. Banishing the rebels, they had conducted a good twenty-five years of forced peace.

But now Sinead Starling was done. She was done with the world that had destroyed her, with the world that brought back memories of the past. And of Ian Kabra.

* * *

 _Why does the world always twist and turn? Why can't it stay, solid, unmoving? Why does everything have to change?_

The soundless wind whips around her face, sending strands of auburn hair flying across her upturned face. The moon is round, full, glowing. The stars twinkle gently in the blue-black sky. The fireflies flash, their signals going on and off like beats in a sad song. They flutter gently in the night air, and Sinead Starling turns her face up to their blinking lights.

The wind is chilly, and her hands run up and down her arms. She shudders, a chill running down her spine. The shadows creep up to her, and their familar blackness comforts her.

"I will be your sword and shield." She whispers. And then her mind is gone.

 _Echoes of the shots ring out. The shadows are creeping closer. "I will be your sword and shield, your camoflauge."  
He nods, his eyes boring into hers. "Of course." He pauses. "And I will be yours.".  
Into the darkness they creep. The shadows are their friends, and as the shots ring closer and closer, she steadies herself, trying to be brave. For him.  
And just as she pulls the gun out of her pocket, feeling the cold metal, he groans, and falls over, and amidst the shots echoeing in the blackness, she drops to her knees, watching the life ebb out of him.  
_

Her eyes fill with tears as she thinks of what they could have been, and what they had been, and what they had not. "Ian." She says, remembering the last battle they'd had together.

This spot is so significant, for here is where his life ended. Here is where she felt his last breath on her hand. Here is where his heart stopped beating. And her heart stopped feeling.

Here is where she sobbed, lamenting the loss of her lover, and here is where she wished she could die. She had stood up, and slew the man who killed Ian, and then she had fallen, lying in the dead man's blood, wishing it was hers.

She had fought a hard battle that night, and barely came out sane.  
But this is her last battle. She fingers the pistol in her pocket, and its icy touch has never seemed so welcoming.  
This is her last night. She would end her life right where Ian's had ended. She would request to be buried by him. And that is her final wish, her only wish.  
Opening to the Cahill message board, she begins to type a letter.

 _Dear Cahills,  
_ _My time with you has been treasured..._

And as she pulls the gun out of her pocket and points it at her head, she can only think of him. And his last words. "I love you, with all my broken soul."

The shot rings out in the silent night, and Sinead smiles as she feels her life begin to drain, like sand in a hourglass. The pain is awful, but she doesn't care. And her last question is: _Was it worth it, to take my own life?_ And her answer: _Yes._

She had fought her last battle, and she had won.

Pulling the trigger on herself had been one of the hardest things she had ever done, and the last thing she would ever do.

Her body lay on the ground, her auburn hair billowed around her face, like blue sky around the sun. Here is where she would lay. With him.

* * *

 _ **This was really fun for me to write, so thank you for reading all the way to the bottom.**_

 _ **Please review, I would really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Thanks to Penumbreon for all the help she gave me with this (although she didn't know)**_

 _ **She provided the inspiration needed to finish this, which had actually been in the works for a long time.**_

 _ **Thank you so much, guys!**_


End file.
